


Dinner with Dean.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You meet him once in a bar, and he's more than happy to take you home.Waking up in the middle of the night, you find him eating your pie.But the next morning, he's gone.And then suddenly he's back, and he keeps coming back, but it's never more than sex and food, and you need more than some boy with a feeding fetish who shows up at your door every few weeks. You need someone to love you.When you try to break it off, tell him not to come back, he surprises you in the most unexpected way.





	1. You eat yet?

The first time you saw him was in a bar. Where else would you ever meet a guy like him. He was stunning. You couldn’t help but eye him as he laughed with the man across from him. And when his eyes met yours from across the room, your whole body got warm and tingly. You blushed and quickly turned away downing your beer and signalling for another. “Oh, and a shot of Jack.” You added with a sigh.

When your eyes met his again, about an hour later, he had women fawning over him. They both did, and you couldn’t blame the other women. They were probably the best looking men in the place. Your eyes flittered away again as you looked around for someone else. Someone who might actually be interested in you. These two obviously enjoyed the attention from the more conventional beauties. You weren’t ugly, by any means. But you weren’t thin in the least. You had curves, and rolls, and some guys just weren’t that into it.

The next time your eyes met his, was when he sat next to you at the bar. “Plan on saying hi sometime tonight, sweetheart? Or do you plan on just eye fucking me all night.” You blushed softly, and he smiled. “Two of whatever she’s having.” He told the bartender.

Your eyes met his again after you opened your front door, and he backed you inside. His hands roaming every inch of you he could. You figured he must be drunk, but you weren’t about to turn down what had the makings of a good night. Not with him.

Your eyes met one more meaningful time that night, when you woke up alone, but heard a sound in the kitchen.  Throwing on a robe, you rubbed your eyes as you stepped out of the bedroom. “Hope you don’t mind, I hadn’t eaten.” He chuckled softly when you got to where he was leaning on a counter. “Also, I really fucking love pie.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t mind.”

“You make this?” You nodded. “Beautiful _and_ bakes. I think I’ll keep you.” He teased.

“ _Of course_ I bake. How do you think I got like this?” You teased him back, and he grinned.

He looked down at his mostly flat stomach that just showed the slightest pudge. “I think I just got lucky with genetics.” He looked up at you. “Hungry?” He held out a spoon full of pie. You could see a hunger in his eyes as he looked at you. Moving forward, you opened your mouth and let him feed you the bite as he bit his lip with a soft moan. “I got one question that could make or break this.”

You looked up, a little worried. “What’s that?” your voice was soft, almost scared.

“Can we eat this in bed?” You laughed and nodded. “Oh yeah, I’m keeping you.” He put an arm around your shoulders and led you back to the bedroom as he fed you another bite.

When you woke up alone the next morning, you weren’t at all surprised.

What did surprise you was the knock on your door three weeks later. “Hey, Princess.” He grinned. “I would have called, but I never got your number. Haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“Uh.. no.. No I haven’t. Come in?”

“Good.” He smiled as he stepped in. “Because I had a craving for pizza and I was hoping you would join me. Shall I order in?” You nodded and he smiled before kissing you softly. “Give me your number this time so I can call you, Okay?”

You nodded, still surprised that he even came back. “Yeah.. sure.”

  
  


And call he did. He’d call every few weeks saying he was near by. He’d show up at your door with food or deserts, or both depending on the time he got there. You’d feed each other and fuck and it was amazing every time, but then the next morning he’d be gone again. “Have to get back to work, I’m sorry sweetheart. I travel a lot, and can’t always stay.”

You sighed and nodded. It was one of the rare times you had woken up before he left. He promised to call as soon as he was around again, kissing you softly before he left.

This had been your arrangement for months. Hell, almost a year. And you didn’t mind, because right now you didn’t have anyone really interested in you. Just fucking you. And you were starting to feel like he was the same. He’d call and come around when he wanted to fuck, buy you dinner like you were special but never take you out. Never talked about himself, or what he did for a living, what this work was that he travelled for. He was like every other guy who wanted to fuck the fat chick but not get involved, and didn’t want anyone knowing.

You had been debating for the last week to call him and tell him not to come by anymore. You didn’t need another man like that in your life. You needed someone who _wanted you_.

As you picked up your phone, trying to will yourself to do it, there was a knock at your door. Putting the phone back down, you answered. And there he was, smiling at you, and there went your resolve. Because he was just so damn beautiful when he smiled.

“Hey Princess, sorry I didn’t call, wanted to surprise you. You eat yet?” You shook your head. “Good. Come on, grab your keys.”

“Wait, what?”

“Trust me, come on.” He smiled. As soon as you had your purse and keys, and locked your door, he dragged you off towards his car. “Y/N, this is my brother, Sammy. I thought it was about damn time I introduced you to the family.” He smiled.

You looked up at the man you had seen him with at the bar the first night. “Hi..” You said softly.

He had a smile almost as beautiful as his brothers. “It’s about time I meet you.” He chuckled. “Dean’s been talking about you for months.”

You looked up at Dean, and he leaned down to kiss you softly. “Feel like joining us for dinner?”


	2. Awkward diner talk.

“So, how long you two been seeing each other exactly?”

You looked up and across at Sam, unsure how to answer that. You were pretty sure this was nothing but sex and food. “Since we were in town on that job.” Dean answered before taking a bite of his burger.

“ _Really_ , that long?” Sam looked surprised. “Dean, that’s the longest relationship I’ve ever seen you have..” You choked on a fry and Sam glanced at you. “Is it a relationship? It’s the closest thing to one I’ve seen Dean have in years..”

“Uh..” You were at a loss for words.

“ _Thanks_ , Sammy.” Dean glared at his brother.

“I mean.. Honestly.. I didn’t know _what_ this was..” You admitted softly.

Sam watched you before glancing at Dean. “How’d you meet anyway?”

“Bar.” You both answered at the same time.

Sam furrowed his brow. “I don’t remember seeing you….”

“Guys like _you two_ don’t normally. Not unless it’s a fetish thing.” You gave him an awkward smile. “Kind of what I figured _this_ was.”

“Seriously?” Dean turned a bit to face you.

“You appear randomly, bring food, fuck and leave.” You shrugged.

“Okay, so it’s _a bit_ of a fetish thing.” He admitted. “But you started it with that damn pie.” He smiled. “You kept making it.”

“You kept coming back.” You said barely above a whisper.

Sam laughed. “Smart girl. Best way to keep Dean around is to keep the pie coming. He likes you though.” You looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. “You’re the first girl I’ve been introduced to. Your the first girl in a long time he’s gone back to.”

“So, more of a one night stand guy, huh..”

“I swear to _God_ , Sam.” Dean growled at his brother. “You’re burying me here. You might be bigger then me now, but I’m still older. I’ll still kick your ass.”

“Dean,” Sam chuckled. “You can’t even beat me at Rock, Paper, Scissors.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that as Dean grumbled about what a stupid game that was and took another bite of his burger. He smiled over at you as he chewed.

“See, he likes you.” Sam smiled. “And he’s always happier when he sees you. Look at him.” You looked over at Dean who had a soft smile on his face. “Guys like us, we _do_ notice girls like you. He spotted you through the crowd and he went for what he wanted. And I’m assuming it was _before_ he knew you had pie.”

“That pie was a bonus. Getting to eat it off you in bed though..” Dean grinned. “Best night ever.”

You blushed. “I don’t understand how you eat as much as you do and still look that good.”

Dean laughed and pointed to Sam. “I told you, I got lucky with genetics.”

“ **Fuck off! I work out.** ” Sam shot a fry at him, and Dean caught it in his mouth with a smile. You went back to your meal happily listening to their banter, feeling happy you hadn’t called and told him not to come.

  
  


When everyone was done eating, the waitress came over and no one missed how she looked at Dean next to you. She barely glanced at you as she asked if everything was okay and if she could get anyone anything else.

“Desert?” Dean looked at you with a smile.

You shook your head. “I’m a bit full here, Dean.”

“Pie?” He bit his lip as he watched you.

Rolling your eyes you nodded. “Yeah, get pie.”

“Pie.” He looked up at the waitress. “ _Big_ piece. And coffees.”

“Of course.” She said it politely as she wrote it down, but you knew that look.

“Just the coffee for me, thanks.” Sam smiled.

When she came back with the pie, she placed it in front of you and put down the  empty coffee cups and turned back for the pot. When she came back to pour coffee for everyone, Dean had the plate in front of him, and you were watching him eat. “Mm. Not as good as yours, sweetheart.” He smiled. As she poured Sam’s cup, she watched him feed you a bite of pie, then lean forward and kiss you.

“Not bad.” You smiled. Sam chuckled and shook his head before thanking the waitress. She bit her lip as she slipped Dean the bill, as well as her number, before walking away.

After pie, Dean kissed your temple before getting up to pay. You saw the slip of paper with the phone number on the table and sighed. “Yeah, that’s pretty normal for Dean..” Sam shook his head.

“Not surprised.” You looked across at his brother. “Why would he want me when he can have _that_ …”

He gave you a sweet smile. “Because you’re not the kind of girl to give her number to a stranger who’s obviously interested in someone else. He kissed you right in front of her and she still did it. That’s the kind of girl who _stays_ a one night stand.”

“Ready to go?” Dean asked as he got back to the booth. You nodded and he held out his hand, which you took as you scooted out of the booth to stand with him. “Come on.”

“Not taking that?”

He furrowed his brow confused as he looked down at the number. “No. Why would I need that? I told you, I’m keeping you.”

  
  


As you walked out towards Dean’s car, his arm around your shoulder and laughing with Sam, the waitress went to clear the table. When she saw her number still sitting there, she looked up and out the window at you with a sigh and stuffed the paper back in her pocket.


	3. No new messages.

“It was great finally getting to meet you.” Sam pulled you into a hug. “I hope my brother is done hiding you and I get to see you more.” He let go and shot Dean a look.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled his eyes.

You smiled. “I hope so too.” You teased. “Thanks Sam.”

“I like you.” Sam chuckled. “Alright Dean, see you at the motel.. whenever?” Dean nodded as Sam headed off towards the motel.

Dean looked down at you standing in front of him as he leaned against the passenger side door. “Did you really think I didn’t like you?”

You chewed on your lip and looked down a bit with a shrug. “I mean, you must a little, you keep showing up at my door. But I’m use to guys wanting to fuck the fat girl in secret.. Especially guys who look like you, and have women like _that_ all over them.” You motioned towards the diner.

He looked past you to the diner window, and watched the waitress move around. “That is what I _usually_ bring back to the motel.” He sighed. Your eyes shifted up to his face. “But they’re all the same.” He shrugged. “Fuck and leave.”

“Kinda like _you_?”

He looked back down at you and nodded. “Except I never see them again. I toss the numbers, I never call. Until you. _You_ got in, you got past the defenses and I couldn’t get rid of you. _I’m sorry_.” You furrowed your brow and he cupped your cheek. “I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t something special. I’m sorry I can’t always stay. I’m real sorry I only _finally_ took you out after this damn long. I just.. I don’t normally get a lot of time to see you, and I don’t think. I just want to be as close to you as I can get, as long as I can before I have to leave again. That’s why I brought Sammy this time. He’s the most important thing in the world to me, he’s all the family I’ve got. I wanted you to meet him.”

“So.. Meeting your brother is equivalent to meeting your parents?” He nodded. “Shit, are we going steady now?”

He laughed. “What is this, the 50’s?” He teased. “’ _Going steady_ ’? Jesus Christ, I haven’t heard that in a long time.” His laugh made you smile, but then he got serious again. “I can’t make promises. I’d be a _shit_ boyfriend, I can’t be around, not like you deserve.” His thumb brushed over your cheek. “But I want to hold on to you as long as I can.”

You closed your eyes as his forehead met yours. “Then don’t let go.”

“But you deserve _so much better_ then this, sweetheart.”

“If I ever find it, I’ll let you know.” You opened your eyes to meet his. “For now, don’t let go. I like rushing to bake you pie whenever you call to say you’re coming.”

He smiled. “I like that too.” He kissed you softly. “Sort of regret not calling now though, that means there’s no pie at your place.”

“You _just_ ate pie!” You laughed. “How about you help me make it this time.”

  
  


Dean was able to promise you at least two days before they had to leave. You were lucky to get four before Sam told him they had a case. You still had no idea what they did, but for now, you were fine with that.

They had been great days. When you worked, he would either hang out with his brother, or relax at your place. Him and Sam picked you up for lunch every day, which made you smile. Dean was so happy his brother liked you.

After work was sex, food and cuddling. He took you out to dinner in a nice restaurant the second night he was there. “Just to see you dressed up, Princess.” He had smiled. The look on his face when you stepped out in little red dress and heels was magical. No one had _ever_ looked at you like that before. You blushed under his gaze, and he rushed you out of the house swearing- “If  we don’t go _now_ , sweetheart, we aren’t making this reservation.”

When they were leaving, you hugged Sam good by first. Then Dean held on to you longer then he should have. “I’ll still be here when you come back, Dean.”

He smiled and nodded, but his worry was that he wouldn’t come back. “Stay safe, sweetheart.”

“I should be telling _you_ that. I still don’t even know what you do.” You chuckled and got up on your toes to kiss him. “Try not to wait so long to visit again.” You smiled up at him.

  
  


A week had passed since Dean left. He’d text you now, at random hours. And he’d call once in a while just to hear your voice. You had spoken to him two days ago, and woke up to a text from him that morning which made you smile. It was after dinner time now, and you were on your way home.  As you got closer to your house, you pulled out your phone to check it. Nothing. But that’s how it was some days, so you didn’t think too much of it.

You held your phone in one hand as you pulled out your keys coming to your front door, then froze. The door was open.

  
  


Dean was passed out when he was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of his phone beeping for the millionth time. Licking his dry lips, he reached blindly over to grab it. He had been driving for so long that as soon as they got to the motel he had passed out.

He saw three missed calls from you and smiled. “Miss me that much, huh.” He chuckled.

Sam groaned rolling over. “Dean? What time is it?”

Dean looked at the time. “4am. Go back to sleep Sammy.” He rubbed a hand over his face as he hit the voicemail button and punched in his code. When he heard your voice he froze, the smile gone from his face.

_“Dean.. Dean I think there’s someone in my house. I called the police but, they can’t get here for another 20 minutes. I’m scared Dean….I-I’m outside but I don’t know where to go.”_

The automated voice came on. “End of first message.” He quickly hit save and started the next message.

_“Oh God Dean! I can see him! Dean I’m so scared, Please.. He’s in my house.”_

Then the automated voice “End of second message.”

“ **Sammy, get up! Now!** ” Dean yelled and Sam jerked up as Dean saved that message and hit the next one and put it on speaker.

He could tell you were running now. Running and crying. _“Fuck.. He’s too fast. I-I can’t. I can’t keep running.”_

“Come on baby, tell me what’s chasing you…” Dean mumbled as he listened to you run and cry.

_“No.. No no no, come on, not a dead end. Please.“_ He heard you whimper. _"This can’t be real. He can’t be human.”_ Dean’s face paled. _“Not with teeth like that..”_

Dean could hear boot falls getting closer to you. _“Winchesters should know better then to get attached.”_ Came a deep voice. _“I think I’ll take you from him. You look like you could be a good meal. A little fatty, but all the good foods are bad for you right?”_

_“Please..”_ You whimpered again, and the line went dead.

“End of third message. No new messages.”


End file.
